tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Paradise Foundation
The Paradise Foundation is a global organization dedicated to bettering the lives of the wealthy. Founded by two of the world's biggest billionaires, the company has holdings in all sorts of firms to help cater to their clients. Before its collapse Paradise had an annual revenue of almost 200 billion USD. Services When it comes to aiding clients, the Paradise Foundation is determined to make sure they get what they want, no matter what it is. To ensure they can do what they claim, which is deliver their clients 'paradise,' the Foundation has dozens of subsidiaries and partnerships with companies of all sorts. Travel is a major service offered by the foundation, having a fleet of private ships and aircraft, private security being another large element. Sierra Escorts is a subsidiary dedicated to ensuring clients always have someone at their side at major functions. Time and resources are the main reason Paradise was so successful, as they require little of either to produce amazing results. The Paradise Foundation has been given a week to build special set-ups for television shows and produced quality products. Black Department The Black Department is the true face of the Foundation, acting as a shadow ops group as well as a secret science wing. The Paradise Foundation has no official science wing, the Black department their only exception and specializing in the development of products that would easily be illegal or controlled. While the original assignments for the Black department's scientists focused on creating new forms of existing drugs that would be easier to transport, the security group primarily leaned on politicians so decisions in countries would go their way. By 2006 the Black Department was dedicated to helping the Foundation essentially take over the world, researching fantastic concepts considered fantasy like nanotechnology and mind control. Unsurprisingly while some interesting lessons were learned, the ultimate goal for the Black Department's research seemed out of its grasp until Ashley Tisdale approached the company with the sedative known as Type-7. The sheer potency of the drug made the Foundation's directors realize its potential and Ashley even proved that, due to how the drug interacted with the human body, it could be used to turn people into controlled slaves. The Black Department began funding the development of the Type-7 Chip, formming a team to test it out by kidnapping supermodels in hopes of selling them to wealthy and discreet clients. While the plan ultimately fell through the Type-7 Chip proved effective, and Mary Hamilton was brought in to further the research. A few short months after the Type-7 Chip was first tested Erika Stone was in the hands of the Foundation and both that and Type-7 led to a slew of new inventions. The first creation was the Time-Stopper, which was effectively a ray gun that could freeze time in a target area. Second was the Freeze-Key, a tool capable of manipulating all Chips within a large radius, and finally the Uranus Generator. Uranus proved a success, but sabotage prevented it from being used properly and soon afterwards the entire Foundation was defunct. People Executives Joaquim De Almeida.jpg|Julio Sanchez Director for South America|link=Julio Sanchez Donald Sutherland.jpg|Ronald Fisher Head of the Black Department/Director for North America|link=Ronald Fisher Andrea Parker.jpg|Jenna Cavanaugh Head of Media Production|link=Jenna Cavanaugh Megan Gale.jpg|Raven Hooks Los Angeles Corporate Liaison|link=Raven Hooks Black Department Kiefer Sutherland 2.jpg|Scott Dawson Head of the Black Department|link=Scott Dawson Rick Hoffman.jpg|Seth Greenberg Vice-Head of the Black Department|link=Seth Greenberg Constance Zimmer.jpg|Ashley Tisdale Black Department Scientist|link=Ashley Tisdale Sarah Lancaster.jpg|Mary Hamilton Black Department Scientist|link=Mary Hamilton Josie Bissett.jpg|Karen Draskal Black Department Scientist|link=Karen Draskal Christina Cox.jpg|Lynette Foxx Black Department Scientist|link=Lynette Foxx ACampbell01.jpg|Dirk Vanson Black Department Programmer|link=Dirk Vanson ChrisMast01.jpg|Zion Quincy Black Department QA Specialist|link=Zion Quincy Maggie Q 2.jpg|Ryoshi Tenzo Black Department Security Chief|link=Ryoshi Tenzo Naomi Watts 4.jpg|Alexis Sutherland Black Department Strike Force Member|link=Alexis Sutherland Paula Graces 2.jpg|Veronica Estes Black Department Strike Force Member|link=Veronica Estes Katherine Heigl 3.jpg|Leslie Schulz Black Department Strike Force Member|link=Leslie Schulz Ksenia Sukhinova 2.jpg|Adrianna Dashkov Sierra Escorts Receptionist|link=Adrianna Dashkov Other Shirley Manson.jpg|Pauline Foley Yacht Coordinator|link=Pauline Foley Mizuo Peck.jpg|Jane Crazyeagle Scientist|link=Jane Crazyeagle Daniela Ruah.jpg|Marina Basurto Scientist|link=Marina Basurto Avril Lavigne.jpg|Celestine Descoteaux Computer Technician|link=Celestine Descoteaux Mercedes Masohn.jpg|Isabelle Strand Security Officer|link=Isabelle Strand Isla Fisher 2.jpg|Jennifer Yates Personal Assistant to Julio Sanchez|link=Jennifer Yates Aishwarya Rai.jpg|Rajni Arora Former Personal Assistant Julio Sanchez|link=Rajni Arora ZoeMC02.jpg|Meredith Coates Pilot|link=Meredith Coates Bhimani02.jpg|Brenda Laghari Pilot|link=Brenda Laghari Category:Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Clockwork Category:Paradise Foundation